The Chronicles of Sky
by Burrfrost
Summary: Sky is a pure black she-cat with shimmering blue eyes. She was born to save the Clans, from SkyClan to RiverClan, ThunderClan to ShadowClan, and WindClan to StarClan. Dark Secrets float around the six Clans, causing unwanted attention and brutal suspicions. It is up to Sky to save the Clans. This is the first book in the series. Rated MA for cats mating in later chapters. (Me: Ew!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

If stars could sing, then SkyClan would be with the Clans still.

If the moon could smile, ShadowClan wouldn't be so cruel.

If the sun could dance, ThunderClan wouldn't get teased.

If the wind could speak, RiverClan wouldn't be as snobby.

If the sky could whisper, WindClan would be more willing.

And if Sky never came to the Clans, then all would be lost.

And Sky looked up at Silverpelt, thinking all this, as her pure black pelt bathed in the soft, silver moonlight.

Her shimmering blue gaze rested on one star and one star only.

Firestar's star.


	2. A Cold Welcoming

Chapter 1

Sky sighed as she picked up yet another pile of bones.

"Faster, Sky. We don't want to be late." Hissed Tree, a brown tabby tom.

"Yes, of course, Tree." Sky replied, exhausted.

Once Sky was finished cleaning up, she and Tree padded off toward ThunderClan, their pelts matted. They passed a few hostile Clan cats, but managed to fight them off.

Trees spiraled above them, showering colorful leaves onto the soil-rich ground below. The lush ferns brushed their fur, while they passed narrow cliffs leading somewhere where no cat knew about.

"And who exactly are _you two _supposed to be?" Hissed Squirrelflight.

"Ah, you must be Squirrelflight. I have heard so much about you. How you claimed you foster children were not yours only to save them." Tree meowed, licking the ThunderClan deputy's shoulder.

"Ugh, you're all bitches, you rogues." Squirrelflight spat furiously.

"Not to mention fox-hearted cowards." Growled Bramblestar from behind.

"We were wondering if we could join ThunderClan." Tree queried, a sly smirk creeping across his face.

"You? Join ThunderClan? But you killed Cloudtail, one of our warriors." Bramblestar snapped, anger tainting his face.

"Oh? He was yours? We're sorry, we were completely unaware." Apologized Tree.

"Just... just give us a chance. Please?" Sky pleaded.

Bramblestar seemed to ignore her desperate pleas.

"I mean, Cloudtail was one of my best warriors. And you-"

"Honey, maybe we _should _give them a chance." Squirrelflight interrupted her leader.

"Ugh, fine." Bramblestar mewed, a look of pure discomfort smeared across his dark tabby face.

"But one slip-up, one single mistake, and you'll be dead. Understand?" The leader spat.

"Yes, we understand." Sky and Tree meowed in a chorus.


	3. Mentors and Apprentices

Chapter 2

"Keep close to me, Sky." Tree demanded.

She and Tree were heading to ThunderClan to become warriors.

"Can you fight?" Bramblestar asked once they were settled in his den.

"A little." Sky confessed.

"What are you talking about, Sky? We're better than all the warriors in this Clan combined." Tree boasted.

Bramblestar sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You'll still become apprentices." He said.

"OK." Said Sky, shuffling her paws beneath her.

"Damn cat." Tree muttered under his breath.

"Let all cats-" Bramblestar didn't even have to finish his sentence. Cats poured out of dens, fur bristling.

"Two rogues are now joining ThunderClan." Mewed Bramblestar, pointing his dusky brown tail at Sky and Tree.

"They killed Cloudtail!" Hissed a white she-cat with a torn-away eye.

"Now, Brightheart. We're only giving them _one _chance." Bramblestar reassured the furious she-cat.

"Personally, you should've been named Bright-eye!" Teased Tree, amber eyes gleaming with satisfaction when Brightheart looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

Bramblestar glared at Tree, who winked at him.

"Tree, from this moment on you will be known as Brownpaw. Ambernose will be your mentor." He said.

Brownpaw, who was much bigger than the dusty gray she-cat, padded up to Ambernose, and touched noses with her like he didn't care.

"Sky, from-" began Bramblestar.

"I like my name, may I keep it?" Sky asked.

Gasps and murmurs arose from the sea of cats gathered below the Highledge.

Bramblestar sighed.

"Fine." He groaned.

"Thanks!" Chimed Sky.

"Your mentor is Dustpelt." Bramblestar told her.

Sky nodded, then padded up to the dark tabby tom known as Dustpelt, and touched noses with him.

"I'm going to train you like you've never been trained before." He growled.


	4. The Dusty Pelt

Chapter 3

Sky crouched down low, keeping her black tail just barely above the ground.

"I see you already know how to hunt," Dustpelt huffed.

Sky nodded, but paid no attention to her mentor as she spotted a mouse scuffling around in the thick undergrowth. She pounced on it once she was close enough.

"Impressive," Dustpelt mewed, his tone slightly brightened.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Sky asked him.

"My mate, Ferncloud, died a few moons ago," Dustpelt mewed sadly.

"Sucks, huh?" Sky meowed.

Dustpelt nodded, before inching closer to her.

"But that doesn't mean I can't snatch another one," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Who?" Sky asked curiously.

Dustpelt purred, running his tail along her spine.

"Me?" Sky hissed, slowly backing up.

"Now, now," Dustpelt mewed, his amber eyes lustful.

Sky panicked, then raced back in the direction of the camp, but Dustpelt pinned her down.

"Where are you going, my lovely apprentice?" he hissed playfully.

"Sky!" Brownpaw called from a tree, leaping down and landing on Dustpelt's back.

"Mrrow!" spat Dustpelt, tumbling with the bigger cat.

"What's going on here?" Bramblestar demanded, padding up to them, Squirrelflight and Ambernose flanking him.

Dustpelt and Brownpaw sprung apart, Dustpelt's nose bleeding and Brownpaw's ear scraped and dripping with blood.

"Brownpaw was trying to kill Sky, so I attacked him so I could protect Sky," Dustpelt fibbed, glaring at Sky before unsheathing his claws.

Sky got the message and kept her jaws shut.

"Well, Brownpaw, I'm disappointed in you," Ambernose meowed, shaking her head.

"But I-" Brownpaw began, only to be abruptly cut off by Bramblestar.

"Kill him," he meowed.

Sky gasped, her legs trembling. Brownpaw tussled with the three cats, then Dustpelt joined in, killing him by tearing his throat out.

"No!" Sky gasped, then instantly regretting what she said as it was replaced by hatred when she saw Brownpaw's last glance at her was a furious scowl, his lips drawn back in a snarl.

"It is done," Squirrelflight mewed, signaling for every cat to follow her.

Reluctantly, Sky followed the ThunderClan deputy before snatching one last glance at her deceased Clanmate.


End file.
